


Ade's Offer: AU Assassin's Creed Black Flag

by Phsbarbie



Series: Kiddway [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, KiddWay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phsbarbie/pseuds/Phsbarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Read is aboard the Jackdaw, but she's still an assassin. Edward doesn't much like being left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ade's Offer: AU Assassin's Creed Black Flag

"You can't leave me Mary," I say, unpacking the few belongings from her bag. "It's only been two months, you promised me three." She makes a noise of frustration.  
"For the last time Kenway, I am not leaving you! One of my targets has surfaced and I need to take him out before he goes to ground. Quit being a baby. I'll only be gone a week, and Adewale has volunteered to fill my place until I get back."  
"Tell Ade not to bother," I sulk. "We'll spend the week in Kingston. Perhaps visit some of the new whorehouses." I'm poking her for a reaction. I'm hoping maybe she'll fly into a rage, or perhaps beg me not to. Or, even better, decide not to go after all. I get none of these.  
"You can do as you like, Edward," she says, rolling her words together in a way that is uniquely Mary, "but if you spend the week trolling for whores the only person you'll get back on this ship is James Kidd. Mary Read will stay ashore." Leave it to Mary to outsmart me yet again. She's proven time and again her cleverness over the past two months.  
She'd been yelling orders at the crew for less than a week the first time she had to put someone in their place. She was walking across the deck, headed for the galley, when John knocked into her with his shoulder. Hard. I think he expected the teen boy to go sprawling across the deck, but though she stumbled she stayed on her feet.  
"Something to say, John?" she asked. She appeared relaxed at first glace, but I could read the tension in her every muscle. John scoffed.  
"I have nothing to say to the captain's pet cabin boy," he spat. My first instinct was to leap over the helm and lay him flat, but I was pretty sure that counted as undermining her authority, so I resisted. Barely. Mary just laughed.  
"Is that jealousy I hear? How long have you been waiting for your invitation to his cabin?" she taunted. John turned red.  
"I would never-"  
"Oh please," she cut him off. "The whole crew knows you find your pleasure with Simon on a regular basis." This was met by chuckles from the rest of the crew, who were watching with rapt attention.  
"All I know is that after the black one left-" John started.  
"Careful what you say here, Johnny boy," she warned, hand resting near her sword. "His name is Adewale." I tried not to grin. It's just like Mary to defend a friend's honor, whether he be present or not.  
"Fine, after Adewale left it should have been me or Malcolm as quartermaster, not some kid who's only talent lies in warming the captain's bed," he said. Mary gave him a crooked grin.  
"Malcolm," she called up to where he was sitting aloft, "do you agree with this lazy excuse for a pirate?"  
"John, if you can't keep your big mouth shut at least leave me out of it!" Malcolm yelled down. John scowled while Mary laughed her low, husky laugh, sending shivers up my spine.  
"It seems Mal has no objections, which just leaves you. Ever think you weren't made quartermaster because you can barely tell port from starboard?" John turned even redder and lunged for her. Before I could order him thrown overboard, Mary had him pinned face first to the deck with his arm wrenched up behind his back.  
"Listen closely John. I'm quartermaster here, and no amount of your bitching is going to change that. The way I see it, you have three options. You can keep running your mouth and get marooned on one of the lovely nearby deserted islands, you can hold your tongue until we get to port and find a new ship to crew, or you can learn your place, shut your mouth, and stay aboard the Jackdaw. Frankly, I don't give a damn which one you choose, but if you come at me again looking for a fight I'll slit your throat and throw you overboard for the sharks. Savvy?"  
"Savvy," John managed to choke out. Mary released his arm and took a step back.  
"Good," was all she said before continuing below deck. John shaped up and stayed on board, now one of James Kidd's biggest fans.  
"Will you at least tell me who the target is?" I ask Mary as she repacks her bag.  
"Do you remember Laurens Prins?" she asks.  
"Of course, the slaver the Sage was working for."  
"Well, his second in command has taken over his slave trade. He's surfaced in Nassau, looking to take on new crew without scruples. I'll be cutting his plans short," she explains, finishing with her bag.  
"If you're going to Nassau then why are we docked at Pirate's Cove?" I ask, slightly confused. She gives me a look that tells me she thinks me an idiot.  
"Edward, the last time you were in Nassau you blew up the blockade set by the king. Arriving on the Jackdaw would draw a lot of attention I'm trying to avoid." She slings her bag over one shoulder. "Now then, this is your last change for a kiss before I-" She doesn't get to finish her sentence because I already have her in my arms, kissing her passionately. She wraps her arms around my neck and returns it with interest.  
"Please be careful," I whisper against her lips. She takes a step out my embrace and shoots me a grin.  
"Ah, Kenway. I'm not the one you need worry about. I've got to go, there's a schooner waiting for me one dock over. Ade will be waiting for you in the tavern." With that she turns on her heel and leaves the cabin. I was lying about the whorehouse. I doubt I could even feign interest in someone who isn't Mary at this point. I head toward the tavern to find my old quartermaster and closest friend already settled at a table with a drink in hand. He smiles and waves when he sees me, then gestures at the seat across from him.  
"Kenway! it's good to see your ugly face again Breddah," he says, clasping my arm across the table.  
"And yours as well, Ade," I reply, signaling the tavern wench for a drink. "Though I'm surprised you volunteered to fill Kidd's spot for the week. You were very clear about how you felt when you were leaving."  
"That's true, but, uh, James has sent word that your attempts to care for more than gold are coming along nicely." I smile at that.  
"I have been trying, though gold is still near the top of my list," I say.  
"I won't begrudge you that," replies Ade. "So, what are we doing this week? Taking down a convoy? Diving for shipwrecks? Hunting the white whale that's been spotted not far from here?"  
"Actually, Ade, I thought I'd just take the week off. We'll be staying here at the Cove. I'll be fixing up the manor house if you'd like to stay and join me." Ade looks at me for a moment before he bursts out laughing.  
"I never thought I'd see the day, Kenway. I believe I know what you now value more than gold." I take a swig of the rum the barmaid's just put down in front of me. His laughter dies out.  
"I see. You wish to be accompanying him on this."  
"What if something happens to he-him," I say, catching myself before saying her, "and I'm not there to help? What if something happens, and Kidd's gone for good?" Ade takes another drink.  
"There is a way for you to be able to accompany Kidd to all his targets," he says.  
"There is?" I ask, my interest piqued.  
"Of course," responds Ade. "All you have to do is join the Assassins."


End file.
